Bite Me
by Courtcour67
Summary: Stella was the only surviver out of her old gang or is she? now she must face the world alone...untill she realizes there are 4 more surviviors. Is this good or bad? EllisxOC NickxOC there will also be lemons in some later chapters WARNING: Inapropriate langugue and sexual refrences
1. Stella-to's

***Stella's POV***

I zipped open my jacket and looked at my torn up shirt, then down at my ripped up shoe's. I really need some normal clothes i thought to myself. I took my backpack off the bed and also took the my hand gun i had laying on the floor. I sat on the bed and started reloading my gun. i put the gun on the counter next to the bed, i've been staying in a hotel near the pharmacy but latley that hasn't been going so well, more and more zombies were coming to this area. I looked out the window and watched the sun come up. I got up off the bed and i took off my old ripped up shirt an put a semi-new one on thankfully whoever was in this room was the same size as me, i chuckled, how weird is that. I put on the new shirt, it was a light blue long sleeve, enough to keep me warm for now. i pulled my heavy black hoodie over my shirt and put the backpack on my back. I took the hand gun off the night stand and left the hotel room this is gonna be hell i thought to myself and so it wasI

***Ellis's POV***

"Shoot 'em shoot 'em shoot 'em!" i yelled. I quickly took my shot gun and started shooting. "Let's kill some son's of bitchs". I took my shot gun and swung it around hitting a couple of zombie's in the head. "WITCH!", i yelled hoping everyone had heard me, i saw Coach charging for the witch shooting her right in the head before she could even catch one of us. Coach was the oldest of our group he was 44, pretty old i know, but me and him were bestfriend's. He used to be a football coach at a highschool in Savannah, that's where i used to live to. As i was shooting a boomer i glanced over a Rochelle she was helping Nick up, nice isn't she?, Rochelle was a beautiful 29 year old woman she was as nice as you could get, she used to be a news reporter before this place had gone to shit. "Oh shit!, my gun is out of amo, Nick pass me a gun why don't yah". Nick slid a gun over to me another shot gun. Nick was the kinda guy who was all about me me me, he was a 35 year old gambler hahaha i found that kinda funny cause i thought when you were 35 your supposed to have a wife and kids, whatever i gues a family wasn't for everyone. I took my shot gun and shot the last zombie right in the head, "You guys alright?". I said looking down at the ground to see a trickle of blood coming from my nose. "Yeah we're fine" Coach said. "We should probably all get to the safe room and quick!" i said.  
As we were running to the safe room i left a little trail of blood because of my nose bleed, i ripped off and peice of my shirt, i plugged it up my nose to stop the nose bleed for now. "That was like half a horde, not a full horde but enough to say it was kinda like a horde, right?" i said trying to wipe the blood off my pants. "Finally were in the safe room" i said in a sleepy voice. I shut the door and took the little tables that were in there and put them near the door, just to make sure the infected couldn't get in. "I think we should call it a day". I took a blanket or half a blanket, and put it underneath me so the concrete floor wouldn't hurt as bad. I quickly fell asleep, not worrying about what would happen tomorrow or the next day...or the next.

***Stella's POV***

As i stepped ouside i could feel the cool air on my face, the wind blowing through my hair, it was a good feeling though being outside and such. I haven't been out here since the horde had chased me up into the hotel room a couple of days ago, i was running out of food and water i knew i had to leave. As i was walking i could feel someone coming towards me from behind, i quickly turned around pointing the gun at someone or something's face. Of course it was a infected i shot the infected right in the eye making it's eye pop out and it's body falling towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way, there it lay on the road it's body motionless. For a couple seconds i felt sympathy for it then i realized it just tryed to kill me. I didn't know exactly where i was going, but anything would be better then that shitty hotel room. I stopped, i had come across a mall i might as well go in it was starting to get colder out and also my feet had been starting to hurt i've been walking for hours. As i walked into the mall i felt safe, i don't know why. I looked to my right and saw a red metal door, i hesitated to walk too the door but i did anyways. Before i could even get close enough to open it a man swung opened the door pointing a gun at my face, i was so frightened i dropped my gun. "Don't shoot, please don't shoot!" i was ashamed of myself i was acting like a little bitch. "Who are you and what are you doing here" the man said in a serious voice "I..I...I'm Stella Stella Fisher and i..i..  
mean no harm i swear". The man smiled "Do you need a place to stay?" he asked in a less harshed tone "Um...yeah...yeah i do" i sounded like such a pussy gosh. "Then come on in". 


	2. God please help us

Chapter 2

Hey guys i uploaded the first chapter of my new story I hope you like it and enjoy it!  
*Diclaimer: All rights go to Valve*

***Stella's POV***

I looked up at the man, he wore a blue shirt and a white suit, he had black hair slicked down to his head. I looked over at the other people there was a girl African american, she wore jeans and a pink shirt, her hair was in a pony tail.  
I looked down there was another man there sleeping on a blanket. That can't be comfortable i thought to myself. He wore light worn out jeans and a yellow shirt. There was another man he wore kackies and a purple shirt, he was big and muscular. I smiled at him, "Ellis get up, we've got some company" the man in the white suit said. After 5 minutes of waiting, the man on the floor finally got up. I turned to the man in the white suit, "I'm sorry i didn't get your name", i said in a sweet tone. "I'm Nick". The man on the floor got up, "I'm Ellis, but you can call me anything you want darlin". I smiled, i was hoping nobody noticed my blushing, he was so sweet i thought to myself. "I'm Rochelle", the woman said. "And i'm Coach". I nodded, i sat down on the blanket where Ellis was sleeping, i took off my jacket "It's pretty hot in here" i said while putting the jacket on the end of the blanket for a pillow. The sun was setting and i could feel it getting colder and colder, the light from the sun that used to shine through the bars of the metal door is now gone and it's almost pitch black in here now. I rested my head on the jacket and quickly fell asleep in a matter of seconds, this is my new home my new family, i thought to myself.

***Nick's POV***

"Ellis lets go get some more guns and weapons". I took the blanket off of the ground, the one i was sleeping on, and wrapped it around Stella. "Fine, fine" Ellis said. I grabbed a gun just in case we ran into any of the infected. I opened the metal door, when i stepped out of the saferoom there were some zombies go figure. I shot about 6 of them and Ellis shot about 3. "So how about that girl". Why does Ellis always have to talk and start the conversation. "What about her?"  
i said after abut 5 minutes of silence. "I mean she's pretty cute, don't yew think?". "Not my kinda gal, and can we please focus on something else other then girls?" i said as i was reloading my gun. "She's definatly my type, short brown hair,  
dtermanation". "Ellis!, i said drop it!" i was so sick and tired of Ellis, sometimes i just wanted to shoot him in the face. "Fine, fine". After about 1 hour of walking around the mall we only found 2 guns, a axe and a baseball bat. It was pitch black in the mall exceot the moon light that was shining through the windows of the mall. "Ellis, did you bring a flash light?". "Nah", great now how are we supposed to fight the infected, and find the saferoom.

***Rochelle's POV***

I sat down at the metal table reloading everyone's guns. I zipped open my backpack making sure i have everything in it food, water, guns, ammo, medkit and a crow bar.I didn't want to tell anybody this but i was so afraid, afraid of losing Ellis, Coach, Nick or even the new giirl Stella. I was afraid of sitting there watching one of my friends die so slowly and theres nothing i could do about it. I'm also afraid of myself dying, getting ripped to pieces by a charger or having a spitter spit on me and falling to the floor watching everyone try to get to me but they fail to do so and we all die. But i knew i couldn't think like this anymore i had to be strong, stronger then before. i got up and went to the metal door to see if Ellis or NIck were back yet. "Coach, i'm starting to get worried about Ellis and Nick they've been gone for a long time now". I could feel tears starting to stream down my eyes i felt so dumb having to cry, but i couldn't help it they were my friends. I was esspacially worried about Nick, not because he was my favorite, but because i loved him and i didn't want anything to happen to him. Coach was silent and didn't say anything i think he was worried to he just didn't to admit it. I got up and went to go sit in the corner and started praying. God please help Ellis and Nick get back here safley, espacilaly Nick, amen.

Well there you have it guys my 2nd chapter i hope it's good nothing really interesting happens but i promise in the chapters to come they'll be more interesting stuff i'll probably put my third chapter up today to hopefully anyways, hope you enjoyed!  



	3. Don't come charging for us

Chapter 3

Hey guys i uploaded my second chapter, hope you guys liked it, and i'm really happy to say that 2 people have favorited my story, i know that's not much but i got really excitied about it.

*Disclaimer: All rights go to Valve*

***Stella's POV***

When i woke up my back ached like crazy, it was still dark in the room so i could tell that it wasn't morning yet. I could barley make out everyone's faces, but i could tell not everyone was here. I went over to Rochelle who sitting in the corner, she was sleeping. I pushed her, accidentially knocking her over. "Sorry" i said quickly looking embarrased. "It's fine sweety, what can i do for you?". She was so sweet i though nobody has been that sweet since, well since the world was normal. "Uh...do you have anything to help a back ache, i know it's no that important but i was just wondering". She smiled at me, "Yes of course i do". She dug in her backpack and took out some pills. "Here take these, take only 1 though they're pretty strong". "Thanks", I went over to where i was sleeping and took 1. I got back up and sat next to Rochelle, "What;s wrong?" . "It's just...Ellis and Nick have been out for a long time". I felt sympathy for her, "Is there anything i can do to help?". Rochelle looked at me her eyebrows up like she was surprised or something "I don't wanna put you at risk for dying to people you don't really know, it's fine". I walked away and sat back down to where i was sleeping. It bothered me in my old gang i was always the leader and the one to always help other people when they needed help. But this isn't my gang. I fell asleep hoping that Nick and Ellis were ok.

***Stephani's POV***

It was now snowing, the snow was about 3 feet deep and all i had on was a long sleeve shirt, sweatpants and runners. I've been walking by myself for 4 days now, my boyfriend had died to a witch. Those fuckers are gonna pay for it i can promise you that much. My feet hurt liike hell but wasn't gonna give up, no not this time. I opened my purse and had a swig of water, this was my last water bottle, hopefully i would find more survivors and they could help me.  
I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair, trying to take out all the knots in my hair. "Zombie's". I took out my pistol, first stooting the zombies that were closist to me. I ran up on to a car, luckly for me the alarm didn't go off. I took the bomb i had in my purse out and through it making all those pathetic fucking zombies explode. I loved seeing them die...again, i jumped down not even thinking twice about it. It was extremely dark out now, i zipped opoen my purse and took out my mini flashlight. Shining it right into a man's eyes.

***Nick's POV**

Me and Ellis have been walking for abour 2 hours now, i was forsure that we were lost. How does that even happen? i mean it's not that big of a mall. "Ellis, do you hear a charger, or am i just going crazy?" i said while quickly taking out my gun. "Yeah i here that to we better sta-". And in a matter of seconds Ellis was pinned down by the charger. I took my gun out and started firing gun shots left and right. But it wasn't enought, i took the axe me and Ellis found while walking around the mall and slashed the Charger. It made a deep gash across his chest, i swung again in the same place but even harder. Making the axe go right through the Charger, making it fall back, dead. I quickly got down to my knees helping Ellis up, i sat him up. I unzipped the backpack we took with us and took out the med kit. "Ellis you ok?" he didn't speak. "Ellis! Ellis!, wake up buddy WAKE UP!"

I think this chapter is more interesting then the other ones, but let me know but writing a review!


End file.
